Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable device, and more particularly, to a method for controlling a charging current of a portable device.
Description of the Related Art
When a portable device (such as a personal digital assistant (PDA), a smart phone, a tablet PC and so on) performs high energy-consumption tasks like performing various wireless communications (e.g. telecommunication, Bluetooth, WiFi, etc.), playing videos or executing game programs, heat produced by chips for performing these tasks transfers to light-emitting elements, batteries or other electronic elements thereof via a printed circuit board, thus raising the temperature of the portable device, and thereby causing discomfort for a user. Furthermore, heat is also produced when the portable device is charged. Therefore, when a portable device is charged by an external power source and simultaneously performs high energy-consumption tasks, heat produced by chips therein is increased substantially.
Despite, heat dissipation is limited by the volume of a portable device. Therefore, it is desired to hinder the rising temperatures in portable devices without additional heat dissipating components.